I'd Do Anything For You
by Rosebud Wolfe
Summary: Remus and Sirius find love at an early age. Now that Sirius is dead, Remus must make the ultimate sacrifice to bring him back. Along the way, Harry comes to stay and has a summer crush. R for later chapters and a lot of slash.
1. Now or Never

**A/N: Hey people, I just want to thank you in advance for reading my fanfic! I also wanted to let you know that I post warnings at the start of each chapter, so don't be like 'you didn't warn the readers!' The only disclaimer I have is that I do not own the Harry Potter series in any way, shape or form. Warnings for this chapter only include slash (RL/SB)**  
  
It was now or never. Remus had to tell Sirius how he felt, being their last year. The days progressed long and painfully as Remus watched his friend try and go through the girls. Finally, on one dark night three nights away from being a full moon in fact, Remus and Sirius were alone in the common room.  
  
Remus looked over at Sirius, who was sitting in a large chair with his feet draped over the arm of it. Sirius just seemed to be looking out the window.  
  
"Do you have any place to be tonight, Siri?" Sirius turned toward Remus. A light breeze came in and ruffled Remus's light hair.

"Nope. Just you and me tonight. I wish I knew where James was, though."  
  
Remus looked down on the floor he was sitting on. He knew where James was. He told him that he wanted to talk to Sirius alone that night, and James got the hint right away.

"Yeah, I wonder. Say, do you think that I could talk to you about something rather important?"

Sirius was curious. "Sure, old buddy, anything."  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk about us. Our relationship."

"I'm lost."

Remus didn't know what to say next. He was getting angry at his inability to tell people how he really feels. He then stood up and walked over to the chair. To Sirius's surprise, their lips met. Remus was even more surprised when Siri wrapped his arms around the light haired boy. They broke for air and remained silent.  
  
"I'm sorry." Remus near whispered. Sirius shrugged.

"Don't be. It's our last year, and everyone does crazy stuff like that. A few years down the road no one will even remember."  
  
Remus was furious. _A few years and he will forget. After all we have been though together, he will just forget it like a child would forget to tell his mother her friend called. How could Sirius, my Siri, do this to me?_

"Forget? I just kissed you but hell, you are probably so used to it, that it doesn't matter who kisses you now!  
  
Sirius was shocked, and in a sense almost afraid. He hardly ever saw quiet, shy, Remus in a loud, angry state. Why did Remus care so much? It was after all, just a kiss between friends. Then it occurred to Sirius that perhaps this kiss was different, that it actually meant something. That it actually meant that Remus was... in love with him. Come to think of it, that would explain a lot. Like the time when Remus had written Sirius's name inside a heart in his school notes, or why he refused to go on dates with several pretty girls. It finally hit Sirius that Remus had liked, no, loved him all along.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Moony."

Remus turned his head away, to hide the tears that were forming at the edge of eyes. Sirius stood up, and wrapped his arms around Remus's waist, then kissed him lightly on his cheek. He could see a tear trickle down. "

Don't cry," Sirius whispered into Remus's ear. Remus turned around to face his lover.

"So, you're not mad?"

Sirius laughed. "How could I be mad at you? You are just too adorable."  
  
Remus blushed, but his smile faded as he pulled away from Sirius. "What's wrong?"

"It's a lot to ask but I have to know now, do you really love me or am I just another person you can add to your been there, done that list. Because if I am, let me tell you right now-" Remus was cut off by Sirius embracing him in a warm kiss. He felt Sirius's hands unbuttoning his well-ironed shirt.

"If there is someone out there that you think I love more than you Remus Lupin, please point him out."

"Him?" Sirius paused.

"Yeah, I can't believe you haven't figured it out."

"But, those girls... that list."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Well, no but... James has and he told me that it was a fine list of girls."  
  
Sirius just shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "James only said that because he was on it."

"But you are always-"

"Flirting with the girls, I know. It's a cover."

"Oh. So you really do love me then, Siri?"

"Always and forever."  
  
They embraced again, tenderly at first then Sirius started tugging at Remus's pants. Upon Remus's suggestion they went up to their dorm room.  
  
--The Next Morning--   
  
Sirius woke, feeling more alive than ever. He looked at his love. What a night Remus had given him. He recalled how it started as boyish love making session, then turned into a romantic tangle of emotion and bed sheets. Sirius giggled. Those would have to be washed right away. He walked over to the mirror. His hair was tangled and horribly messy. Remus would brush it out, but not before they would have their morning shower together, in which Remus would massage the strawberry-scented shampoo into his hair. Oh yeah, Sirius had plans for the future. First thing they would do after they got out of Hogwarts is buy a house. A small one it would have to be yes, but a house all their own. No James, no Peter, no anyone. Just him and Remus. At that point Remus woke up to find Sirius, his Siri, looking at him. For once in his life, Remus felt truly happy.  
  
**A/N: Well, that's chapter one for you. If you have time , please submit a review. Tell me if you hated it, liked it, whatever you want! Chapter 2 is on the way!**

**ps. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer!!!**


	2. To Remus's

**A/N: Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series in any way, shape, or form. The only thing in this chapter I own is the Remus's owl's name. Warnings: Cutting, Slash  
**  
Harry looked at his bedside clock. It was 4am. He decided to get up, take a shower and maybe send an owl to Ron before anyone woke up. The warm water felt good against his sore back. That bed was so damn uncomfortable. Harry looked at his wrists. They were littered with fresh wounds and scars. He had just been so depressed since his godfather's death, so what better way to let all the emotion out? Harry leaned against the shower wall as he began to cry.  
  
Remus Lupin sipped his tea in the old spider web filled house. He was lost in his thoughts. Thoughts about Sirius. Remus had to leave Grimmauld Place. It was too full of memories and moments that him and Sirius shared. Remus liked his new place, it was a small log cabin out in the woods. Nice and secluded. He could deal with his 'problems' in a secluded area. He stood up and walked over to the cabinet where he stored his chocolate, and pulled out a bar of white chocolate. That was Sirius's favorite kind of chocolate. Remus threw the bar on the ground. He was crying hard._I can't be like this forever. I know what I have to do, but I'll need the help a certain potions master. _Remus pulled out a piece of parchment paper and began writing fast and messily.  
  
After sending out the letter he began to write to Harry. _The poor boy must be feeling dreadful. Honestly, what am I going to say to him?_ Remus realized how lonely it had been around the house. _Perhaps I should invite Harry. Yes, he could spend the summer with me. I'm sure he would like that more than staying with his awful aunt and uncle.  
_  
Harry didn't know quite what to write to Ron. He looked out the window. There was an owl flying towards the house. Remus's owl. Harry quietly got up and open the window so that the bird could come in. "Hello Moon Shadow. I see you have a letter for me." The owl gave a light ruffle of it's feathers then gave the letter to Harry, along with a small bag of floo powder. He read it quickly. After days of being depressed Harry felt happy. He ran upstairs and began to pack.  
  
Uncle Vernon woke up, and passed Harry's room.

"What are you doing boy?"

Harry shot a look at his uncle then replied. "I'm packing, what does it look like?"

"And where are you planning to go?"

"I'm staying with a friend, and if you don't let me go he'll come and get me and there won't be any stopping him."

"Fine, go wherever and stay their. Your aunt and I have had it up to here with you."  
  
Uncle Vernon waddled away, with Harry smiling. _Don't worry, I wasn't planning to come back anyways._ Once Harry finished packing he scribbled down a quick note to Ron, saying where he would be.

"Here Hedwig, bring this to Ron, and come straight home. We're going to Lupin's." Even Hedwig seemed to perk up at the good news. About an hour later, Hedwig joined with Harry.

"Ready?" The owl nodded. Harry and his faithful pet disappeared into the fireplace.  
  
**A/N: Ok, I lied. I'm sorry but I had major writer's block so this chapter had to be really short. I promise the next one will be really long! Sorry again. Thanks for the reviews! **


	3. Soul

**A/N: Disclaimer- Blah blah I don't own HP blah blah, except I would like some credit for making up the spell thingy... Warnings: slash **

**_Chapter 3_  
**  
When Harry opened his eyes he couldn't see a thing. His glasses were covered in soot from the fireplace. All of a sudden a strong hand lifted him from the wood floor and an all to familiar voice spoke.

"It's about time you got here, Potter."  
  
Harry wiped his lenses. "Professor Snape? Wha... what are you doing here?"  
  
Severus just rolled his eyes and motioned for Harry to go into the kitchen. What Harry saw shocked him a bit. The table was covered with potion bottles, books, plants, animal parts, and all other sorts of ingredients. There were two cauldrons brewing some awful smelling potion. Remus sat in the corner, eyes red and puffy from crying, hair a bloody mess, and a gash across his left cheek that hadn't quite stopped bleeding yet. Remus stood up and gave Harry a hug, then sat back down to look at a the book he was reading.  
  
"According to this, Severus, if he doesn't wake within the next three hours then his body has failed to accept the draft and... he will be truly gone..."

Remus's voice drifted. Severus, in a very unsnape-like manner, walked over to Remus, put an arm around him, and wiped away a tear, then said, "You must have more faith in my drafts Lupin."  
  
"I have faith in your drafts, but I have no faith in my soul. What if it isn't strong enough to support him?"  
  
"It is, Remus, believe me it is."  
  
Harry scratched his head in confusion. What the hell was going on? Who were they talking about? Why must they have faith in his professor's draft? Why all this other stuff? He noticed the confused look on Harry's face. Remus was about to say something, when he clutched his chest, rolled his eyes back, and fell off the chair. Snape smiled. "The draft worked."  
  
Harry was sure his heart stopped for a moment when he saw Remus fall off that chair.

"You...you killed him! Professor you killed him!" Harry ran over to the limp body, and began to shake it. "You killed him!" Harry continued to say. Finally annoyed, Severus smacked the side of Harry's head lightly.  
  
"He isn't dead Potter, now help he get him onto the couch"  
  
Once they had moved Remus onto the tattered couch, they sat next to each other on the floor.

"Professor, what just happened."

"I think I should let Remus explain. He'll be awake in a few minutes. You wouldn't happen to want anything to eat would you."

"I am a little hungry, actually."  
  
Harry followed his teacher into the kitchen, who looked very unhappy when he looked in the cabinet.

"Damn that werewolf all to hell."

"Excuse me?"

Harry turned around and saw Remus standing at the kitchen doorway, looking as well as ever.

"The boy is hungry, and all you have is chocolate."

Remus put on a hurt face, "And what is wrong with chocolate?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, but it gets a little sickening when that is all you have been eating for a week and a half."

"All right stop complaining, there is some regular food in the refrigerator that I put in the other night." **(A/N: Since Remus is a muggle-born I expect he'd have some muggle stuff around)  
**  
Harry stood there, more confused then ever. "Um, excuse me, but...what the hell just happened?"  
  
Severus and Remus looked at each other, then at the boy. Finally, Remus spoke. "Harry, I think you better sit down for this." Harry sat in the chair that Remus had sat in not a few minutes before.  
  
"Harry, life without Sirius was been hard for me. I have found it very difficult to go on living without the man I love. I wanted to be with him again. So that is when I sent an owl to Severus, asking him to... to kill me with a silver dagger, figuring that if I couldn't be with him in life then I could be with him in death. But when he arrived I had begun to have second thoughts. We stayed up at night together, talking. At last, Severus had talked me into staying alive, saying that there were alternatives. And there were. Your professor and I searched through old spell books and the ancient archives until we found something. A certain spell draft mix. It was from the old days of witchcraft, very powerful and very difficult. It was a life spell to bring back fallen witches and wizards. Only problem was we needed his body. After three long days and night with no sleep, we managed to summon his body back to us. The second part of the life spell is one I was not so sure about. You can't just bring a body back to life, it needs a soul. Or at least half a soul. The draft is a transfer draft, which sends part of my soul into Sirius's lifeless body. However, if the soul is not strong enough then the life spell has failed, and all goes back to the way it was. That is why I fainted just now, part of my soul was leaving me, going to Sirius, who by the way is upstairs. We better go check on him soon. I don't want him waking up and having no one there beside him."  
  
Harry didn't quite know what to say. He sat there. Then he smiled. He was going to see Sirius again. Harry stood up, and wrapped his arms around Remus.

"I know your soul is strong enough, and I know this is going to work."

Remus and Severus looked at each other, happy to share the boy's confidence. Snape finally broke the silence. "We best go upstairs now."

"Yes. Let me just grab-"  
  
Severus instinctively knew what Remus was going to grab, so he held him back. "You've had enough chocolate. I really am surprised that you don't weigh 300 pounds by now."  
  
Remus put on a face for a moment, then led them all upstairs. He opened the door to Sirius's room. Harry felt tears forming when he looked at his godfather. Remus has cleaned him up, and dressed him in a white night shirt. His black hair was neatly brushed out of his face. Harry though he looked peaceful. Severus brought up three chairs for them to sit in, but Remus sat quite comfortably on the edge of the bed. Harry rested his head on his hands, while Severus opened a window. It was rather stuffy in the room. Then he walked over to Remus, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be right back, I want that potion ready for when he wakes up."

"Alright."  
  
Harry was far to happy and anxious to think that the kiss was strange. _Wait...what? His evil Professor Snape just kissed Remus Lupin on the cheek? Remus did say something about finding it difficult to live without the man he loved. Remus loves Sirius. It would make sense, but then why this intimacy with Professor Snape?  
_  
"Uh, Remus-"

"I know, Harry your wondering why I just let Severus kiss me right?"

"Yes, just slightly."

"All in good time, Harry, all in good time."  
  
Harry woke to someone shaking him.

"Wake up, Potter." Harry rubbed his eyes. Remus looked like he was about to cry, but this time tears of joy. Sirius's chest was moving up and down. It was slow breathing, but becoming more steady.  
  
A single tear streamed down Remus's face as Sirius opened his eyes and smiled at his lover.  
  
****

**A/N: Awwww...tear. Well, it wasn't as long as I liked but at least it was longer than chapter 2. I've already started on chapter 4, so it should be up soon. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Ron ptI

**A/N: Disclaimer-you should know it by now. However, I own Damien Silverfeather. Warnings-slash(obviously)**

It had been two weeks since Sirius Black was brought back to life. His recovery had been slow, and the spell had weakened Remus greatly. Professor Snape had sent Harry out to buy some things. As a matter of fact Harry was glad to get out of the house. The affair-like relationship Remus and Severus had going on was seriously beginning to freak Harry out. He often saw his professor muttering sweet words to comfort Remus. True, it was sweet, but incredibly disturbing. But there had been another reason for wanting to get out. Harry kept having this strange reoccurring dream. He figured in the long run that it meant nothing, but hoped the fresh air would clear his mind.

Harry walked in the large tavern to get a quick butterbeer. He sat down at the end of a long table, ordered, then pulled out the list of items Severus wanted him to get. He checked everything off that he had bought. A few things still needed to be purchased. Then Harry noticed a familiar, but by no means friendly, figure sitting a few chairs down form him. It was Malfoy. Harry couldn't help notice the boy's black-tipped hair. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a fancifully embroidered broom on the front and a pair of jeans that seemed to be a little too tight, but looked good on his lean body anyways. Draco turned and smiled at Harry evilly.

Then the dream flashed back to Harry, who quickly stood up, bumped his knee on the table and ran out the door. _He leaned against a tree to catch his breath. What he was running from he did not know. Harry then felt a hand fall upon his shoulder and turned around quickly._

"_So where's your red headed lover and the little mudblood?" _

"_Most likely at home, Malfoy." _

_Draco's nasty expression faded as he spoke in a soft voice._

"_So you're alone?"_

"_Yes..."_

_Malfoy looked from side to side quickly, then grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him behind a bush. Harry landed hard on the ground._

"_Ouch...what is this all about-"_

_Harry was cut off by Malfoy placing an index finger over his lips._

"_Hush Harry, just let the emotion take over."_

_Malfoy leaned in and kissed Harry's soft and delicate lips......_

Harry shook his head, and decided to go back inside to finish his drink. He glanced over at Malfoy, who was sitting with another male. Harry had seen the boy around Hogwarts once or twice. A Ravenclaw, named Damen Silverfeather. Damen had the blackest hair Harry had ever seen, and the most stone grey eyes. It was almost like looking at winter. _They must be good friends,_ Harry thought,_ they have the same personality. _Damen nodded his head, kissed Draco lightly on the cheek, then left. Malfoy shut his eyes as to be thinking, then reopened them quickly. He then too left.

Harry sat there quite alone. He glanced down at his wrists. A few scars still remained. Remus had questioned Harry about the scars, but replied that is was Hedwig's sharp claws that had pierced the pale flesh. Once he had finished his drink, he paid the bill and left to go complete his job.

* * *

Remus laid next to Sirius, who was fast asleep. He began to stroke the sleeping man's face lightly. It was rough and in need of a shave; Remus had always liked his men clean-shaven. He heard Severus come up the stairs, then knock on the door.

"Come in," Remus said as quietly as possible.

Severus walked over and sat in the chair that was still placed by Sirius's bed.

"You should let him rest Lupin. All this attention may just be weakening him."

"Oh, hush up. You're just jealous. You always were. I could tell you wanted Siri from the first moment I saw you."

"That is where you are mistaken my friend, for it is you I long for not him."

Remus just looked down at his true love, ignoring what Severus had just said. Snape sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you."

When Severus left the room Remus sighed heavily, blushed, and smiled to himself. He liked being loved and fought over; he never got attention like that when he was younger. Remus did truly love Sirius the most but having someone else there was so wonderful. Remus knew however that once Sirius did get back all his health and was completely normal again that he would have to break whatever was going on between him and Snape. For if Sirius ever found out he would surely kill Remus out of sheer anger. And for sleeping with the enemy.

Severus was more than angry...he was sad. He really thought that he had something going with Remus but perhaps he was wrong as usual. He knew it would never be a lasting relationship but still he wanted it to be. Severus never forgot how he felt when he got the owl from Remus saying he wanted him to come to his place for something important. But now it was all just a memory and that is what it would remain.

Harry had completed all his tasks but something still felt incomplete. He decided to sit and collect his thoughts. Two friendly arms wrapped around his chest.

"Harry! I didn't know you were going to be here! You should have written! When I got that owl saying you would be with Remus, you wouldn't believe how happy I was to hear that you got out of that awful muggle house."

"I would have Ron, but so much has been going on."

"Oh do tell."

"Not here, in the open. Let's go into the woods, not far, just over there."

Harry pointed and Ron followed. They sat behind a large rock, facing each other.

"What I am about to tell you may shock you Ron."

"Shock away."

"Sirius is alive."

"What?! But he...he..."

"Yes, I know. Remus and Professor Snape brought him back."

"How?"

"Remus told me but I couldn't begin to explain."

"That's alright. I'm so happy for you!"

Ron hugged Harry tightly. When he let go Harry looked into Ron's beautiful eyes. He then noticed the darkness just under, above them, and on the eyelashes.

"Ron, are you wearing eyeliner and mascara?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, don't you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks rather good on you."

Harry then looked at the rest of Ron. His red hair was flipped out at the ends, he had on a blue Chudley Cannons t-shirt and a pair of tight khaki shorts(which were very short even for a girl).

"I see you really got into your gay side this summer."

Ron's cheeks turned the color of his hair.

"Yeah, I finally told mum and dad. Mum was pretty happy about it actually but dad hasn't said a word to me since. Ginny said that she's glad that she has someone to go shopping with now; and it made Fred and George tell mum and dad that they enjoy taking showers with each other."

"Fred and George what?"

"Enjoy taking showers together. They don't do anything, just stand there naked and wet. They don't even talk to each other."

"I really didn't need to know that."

"I suppose not."

The two boys giggled.

"Oh but seriously Harry, I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

They stared at each other for quite some time. Ron scooched closer to Harry, then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Harry pulled away quickly. Ron tried again and got the same reaction.

"What's wrong? You used to like it when we kissed."

"Nothing is wrong,"Harry replied with a tone. Ron shrugged it off, trying one more time to see what would happen. This time Harry shoved Ron away.

"Would you stop it Ron!"

"But Harry..."

"Just quit it, okay?"

"Okay. You've changed Harry, and I'm not sure if I like it."

Ron stood up and left. After a few minutes of sitting on the hard ground he came to the conclusion that Ron was right; he had changed. But how? He didn't think he changed much physically, maybe he got a little taller but that was about it. Was it the way he acted? These past few weeks had made him extremely happy, and extremely confused. Partially because of Remus and Severus' relationship and partially because of the reoccurring dream with Malfoy in it. Harry began walking. He didn't know where to, just around he supposed. Two thin, pale arms wrapped around his torso from behind.

"Oh hell, I can't stay mad at you!"

Harry smiled, but that soon faded.

"How have I changed Ron?"

"What?"

"You said I changed and that you didn't like it. So, how did I change."

Ron's expression grew serious.

"I can't explain it Harry. It's in the way you write. The way you talk and act. Even the way you walk. It's something only a good, close friend would notice, you know?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, I'm sure it's just a phase, whatever it is."

"Yeah, a phase. Hey speaking of good friends, how's Hermoine?"

"She's fine and dandy. Studying hard already. Oh yeah, and she's tutoring Neville. Apparently he put the moves on her one day and she hit him so hard he was convinced that his name was Nevilla the Beautiful. Poor chap, he was getting cute too."

"Sounds like Hermoine hasn't changed. Gosh, I miss her."

"She misses you too. Shall I pass on a kiss for you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron, then smiled. He embraced the redhead passionately, as he had done so late at night when they should have been sleeping.

"Now that's the Harry I remember. Do you think I could pay a visit sometime? I'd love to see Professor Lupin and Sirius again."

"Oh, um, sure. I'll have to ask Remus first, but I'm sure he won't mind. Don't worry, I'll write."

"Great! Well, I have to go now but I'll hear from you soon."

Ron kissed Harry on the cheek before walking off in the direction he came. Harry looked at his watch and decided it was time to go home. And Harry knew the first thing he would ask Remus when he got home.

**A/N: OMG, people I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. Hey, at least it's somewhat long. I'm working on the next one so don't worry! Oh yeah I just want to let you know that not all the characters are gay. Harry is bi, Remus is the only man Severus has ever been in a relationship with, Damen is straight(yeah I know he was with Draco, blah, blah, blah, you'll find out soon enough), and there is nothing going on between Fred and George! They just shower together...more on that subject later.**


	5. The Conversation Ron pt II

**A/N: Disclaimer: do I really need to put it?**

**Warnings: Males having "relations" with other males. Nothing too graphic (sadly). **

"No, no, no! I will not leave just because Harry wants to have that Weasley boy over!"

Snape stamped his foot like a child. Remus shook his head.

"Severus, you would have to leave sooner or later anyways, with Siri getting better and all. He'll be out and about. If he sees you here, full moon only knows what he'll do. Besides, would you want word getting out that the great Professor Snape has spent his summer with the shy werewolf in a more than friends relationship?"

"No...but do you want Weasley to spread the word that Sirius Black is alive?"

"Seriously, though Ron is not one to gossip."

"That's a laugh."

"Would you just leave, Snape? I don't want you here anymore."

"I see how it is. Sirius is gone, need a shoulder to cry on so you call me. I fix you up with a nice draft to bring Sirius back. He's doing well, so you toss me out like an old broom. You used me, Lupin. I didn't think you were capable of such things."

Now Remus was starting to feel bad. He put his hands on Snape's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

"I know it sounds bad, but I didn't mean it to end up this way."

Severus worked his fingers into Remus's soft hair as he pulled the man into a kiss. He pushed Remus onto the squeaky bed that he had spent so many nights in. He pulled off the werewolf's tattered coat and baggy tank top. Severus began to unbuckle the belt, when Remus put his hands over Severus'.

"We shouldn't, Sev."

"And why not?"

Remus sat himself up.

"I'll feel too guilty."

"Why are you so ashamed of me? Of us?"

"I'm not ashamed of you. I'm too busy being ashamed of myself."

Severus smacked Remus's face hardly. A bright red mark formed on his cheek, and traces of a bruise were already visible. Tears formed in Remus' eyes. Snape took a firm hold on Remus' wrists.

"You have no reason to be ashamed of yourself."

"But..."

"Hush."

Snape pressed his lips against Lupin's. Remus was resistant at first, but then allowed Severus' tongue to enter his mouth. As Snape's grip on his wrists became lighter, Remus found himself fondling Snape all over. Both of them were hard with anticipation and as they entwined themselves in passionate ecstasy, not one thought of Black crossed Mooney's mind. Once finished, the two lovers lay next to each other.

"Now was that so bad?"

"I suppose not."

"So can I stay?"

Remus turned his head from Severus.

"Sev, I'm sorry but..."

"Don't say it, Lupin. I can't stay here anymore."

"Severus..."

He slammed his trunk shut.

"Goodbye Remus J. Lupin."

With that, he vanished.

* * *

Ron tumbled out of the fireplace most ungracefully, along with his tattered muggle suitcases that Arthur had lent him. Harry knelt down and wiped the soot of Ron's face.

"Thanks Harry," Ron said as he kissed Harry's face.

"Welcome Mr.Weasley."

"Hello, professor."

"Please, Ron no need for formalities here. Just call me Remus. Or if you prefer, Mooney. Now, Harry show your friend up to his room and maybe we can see Sirius if he's awake."

"Alright, c'mon Ron."

Ron followed Harry up the stairs, staring at his ass the whole time. Once in the room, Ron shut the door. He looked around the place. The bed was small, yet seemed big enough for two people. The window was open, and let in a nice summer breeze. Ron looked at Harry again, who was occupied with taking out Ron's things and putting them into draws. He took this opportunity to pounce on Harry, who was now on his stomach with Ron's legs on either side of him. Ron was running his index finger down Harry's back.

"Finally, we're alone."

"Ron, please."

Harry easily flipped himself over, as Ron was lighter than a feather. The position they were in now was quite familiar to both of them.

"Harry, don't think I didn't come here just to "hang out" with you, Remus, and Sirius. I came here fully expecting to get some action out of you."  
"Then you came here with the wrong expections."

A knock on the door, and Remus was in the room. A quick blink of the eye and he knew what the two boys were up to. There were so many a nights when him and Sirius were found by James in that compromising position.

"Oh, well then I'll come back another time then."

"No, its fine. Nothing was about to happen," Harry said as he shot a look at Ron and continued putting the red-head's things into the drawers.

"On the contrary Harry, I do believe something was about to happen!" Ron gave Harry a wide smile.

"Piss off."

Harry pushed passed Remus and went out the front door. The slamming of it made the entire house vibrate. Ron sat up, and slumped his head into his hands. His shoulders began to shudder and little sobs could be heard. Remus came over and sat next to Ron. Out of his pocket he placed a small piece of chocolate on Ron's lap. Ron took it and ate it without looking up. The sobs soon muffled themselves.

"Why does he hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, Ron. I'm sure you did nothing wrong. But let me ask you this: Have you ever lost a loved one? Have you ever felt like a part of you was ripped away when someone so dear to you leaves?"

"I suppose not."

"Harry has, Ron. He's an orphan, he shall never know what its like to feel a mother's embrace, a father's love. When he found Sirius, it was like a new page was opened and a new hope was given. And to have that hope ripped away from you at the tender age of fifteen, I don't know anyone that could handle that. Do you Ron?"

"No. But why does he hate me so? I've tried to be there for him, I have. I've been nothing but faithful to him and he goes and, and tears my heart out."

"He's afraid of loosing another love. He'll do anything to keep you alive you know that. He'd give his soul to let you live."

"And how would you know all this? How do you know that he just wants nothing to do with me?"

"How do I know? Because I felt the same as Harry. You want to know whats keeping Sirius alive right now? Me, or rather my soul. I was a afraid of loosing him when he graduated, so I told him I loved him. Then the death of one my best friends and his wife, my other best friend being convicted of his murder. I thought that I would never see my love again. But no, dear Sirius escaped. I thought, I thought we could be together forever now. In secret yes but what part of our lives hasn't been secret? And then...to loose his all over. I knew I was gone. I wanted to die. And I know Harry does too. But we don't have to die. Death isn't final. And as I speak my love, my only love is sleeping peacefully in the room across yours. Sirius is alive. I'm alive. Part of Harry is alive. But not all of him. He has the family love now but not the love... not the love that sets him ablaze. Not the love that entangles his mind. Not the love that he wants to be basking in every day of his life, for the the rest of it. Can you provide such a lost boy with that kind of love? Can you share in his glory, his pain, his sadness and most importantly his joy?"

Ron sat at the end of the bed wide-eyed. He never heard Remus speak like that. At least not to him. Hot tears burned his cheeks as they spilled out. Could he provide that kind of love?

**A/N: Oh man. Ok, since I haven't updated in fifty years I'm going to give you a clue as what I plan to do. The Sixth Book... obviously I'm going to disregard it entirely. That's my clue. Obviously its a bad clue...since I'm really not following the books at all. Sarah you can hit me now. Haha. Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
